A darker shade of light part one
by ebie2012
Summary: Hermione is ostracised by the griffindors, alone she seeks comfort in those she should not. A tale of forbidden love.AU.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the office that had become so familiar to me, each year a new home a new family and every time I end up back where I started Ministry of Magic department for Child welfare. It all started when I was 5, my mother had raised by on her own and I would often visit my god parent and have play dates with my friends Draco, Blaise and Pansy. It was during these play dates that my mother noticed my magical abilities far surpassed that of my peers, and questions where beginning to be raised. By the time I was seven the doctors at St Mungos confirmed I'm a wandless, the first since Dumbledore. The people at the ministry had test after test performed on me until my mother couldn't take it any longer and made them stop. They began to threaten to take me off her if she didn't comply, so we upped sticks and moved.

For the next 6 month our life was idillic, the beautiful scottish highland was our home. We were safe and happy(well thats what we thought). It was a beautiful september day and my 8th birthday I came bombing down the stairs with the excitement to find my mother in a lifeless heap on the kitchen floor.I was so scared, I couldn't think who would want to do this to mother. I clung to her as I cried until i had no te .ars left to cry. It was then when ministry officials came and dragged me away from her, kicking and screaming. That day was the first day I visited this office and today probably wont be my last.

"Miss Granger?" Mr Schirmer cut of my trail of thought.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you completely incompetent of surviving for more than week with a family." he queried

"Im sorry sir, they just didn't like me."

'They never do, do they.?"

It was true, it always seemed to be the case, maybe it was because i'm always placed with families I just can relate to, there all mudbloods and blood traitors, and hate me because of my heritage. Mother didn't talk about father much but what she did talk about was how I should be proud of my family's heritage.

"Why can't I just go live with my god parents?"

"Because its not up to you,maybe if you could just keep you trap shut we wouldn't be in this situation so often." Schirmer was getting mad with me now,I could see it in his eyes.

Suddenly an memo flew and and Schirmer read it, it seemed to relieve his anger.

"Ahh good news, we have found a suitable family for you to go to, go get your bags."

I walked over to my Hogwarts trunk and owl cage and collected them, and followed Schirmer to the fire place where we flued to my new "home."

I coughed and brushed down my cloak as I appeared in the lounge of what appeared to be a disheveled old farm house. There in front of me was the Weasly clan, the biggest blood traiters of the all. Its bad enough i'm in the same house as them at school but having to live with them, euhh my day couldn't get any worse.

"Hermione, you'll be living with the Weasly family from now on, I believe you are well acquainted with their children from school." Schirmer declared

"Uhuh, you could say that." If well aquatinted means they've taken the piss out of you like everyone else in your house for the past 3 school years they yeh, were well aquatinted.

"Hello my names Athur and this is my wife Molly." Arthur weasly greeted and begrudgingly extended his hand, I shook it of course and forced a smile.

"Ginny will show you you room.'

'Thanks" I mumbled

I staggered up stairs with my trunk following the mini Weasly until we reached our room.

"Dinners in 20 minutes." Ginny coldly stated and then left me to dwell in my own thoughts.

2 days and I would be going back to Hogwarts, its not home but its better than any where else.I don't have many friends there but at least I don't feel alone.I became so entranced in thinking about what this year would be like at school that I didn't release dinner was being served.I quickly scurried down stairs in an attempt to make up for lost time but it was pointless.

"Your late" Mrs Weasly stated, glaring at me sternly

"Sorry." I replied in a quiet voice.

"Its not good enough, children like you need discipline, don't turn up to dinner on time,you don't get any back to your room."

I lowered my gaze and slowly wandered back up stairs, I could hear the sniggers made by the twins, Ron and Ginny. I'd only been here an hour and I already hated it.

I laid my head down on the pillow, tears forming at my eyes threatening to spill, but I was adamant I wouldn't let them no body made Hermione Granger cry, the last day I cried was when mother died and it'll stay that way.

The next morning I woke up early, we were all going to Diagon Alley so school supplied. We went, we shopped, it was pretty uneventful. Ronald and Ginny met Saint Potter there so that gave me some time to my self.

I bumped into Malfoy and Zambini , Malfoy greeted me, but Zambini didn't, ever since I started Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryfindoor, most of my old friends don't want to know me any more, Malfoy only speaks to me because his parents are my god parents and he feels obliged to.

We returned to the house at about 4pm where I was roped into making dinner (yet again another family without house elves). Once dinner was over every vacated to the living room, the Weasly children were playing a heated game of exploding snap, whilst Mr and Mrs Weasly were engrossed in deep conversation. I sat on the window seat with my book, looking in to this happy family as an outsider knowing that i'll never fit in, so unsure of my place in the world.

Today was the day back to Hogwarts, as I climbed aboard the train, I felt the happiest I had been in days. Life at Hogwarts was no where near perfect but it was a darn side better than at "home".

I quickly found the compartment I was looking for and greeted my friends Mandy Brocklhurst and Luna Lovegood. They are a both a bit like me, don't quite fit in with every one else but together we are like family.

The train journey to school was full of catching up about the summer and talking about the latest gossip. It all went to quickly for my liking and we were at school before I knew it.

Every one flooded into the great hall for the opening feast, 1st years were sorted and the food was served. I sat on the far end of the Grifindoor table by myself. I could hear Weasly ranting to the others about me moving in with them and how disgusted he was. I glanced up to a reassuring smile from luna. I smiled back and wolfed down my dinner, desperate to get away from every one.

After dinner I wandered out into one of the courtyards and sat down on a wall, contemplating what the year held, the triwizard tournament would be occurring. When my day dream was broken with the sound of voices.

"Who's her father then." inquired the unnamed voice

"I cant tell you Blaise" reply what sounded to be Malfoy

"Why it cant be that bad the girls in Grifindor for merlins sake."

" All I can tell you is that he was like our fathers, one of the Dark lords men."

"Does she know?"

"No and you cant tell her, father says she should stay pure and uncorrupted, thats what her parents would have wanted."

At this I thought It would be best for me to make my presence known and walked into their path.

"Why would your father think that im not all ready un pure and corrupted?" I inquired

"Excuse me" asked Malfoy

"Don't act coy with me Malfoy it doesn't suit you, I heard the whole conversation."

"Oh. Did you know, about your father being an erm Death eater." he asked in a hushed voice

'I had a hunch, I knew he was in slytherin and well normal men don't kill their wives."

"I suppose not."

"Though I would love to continue in this little family briefing I must be going." Commented Zambini

"See you in the common room." Replied Malfoy

"Bye.' I quietly replied

Malfoy turned back to me, "You don't need to be scared of us we wont hurt you, you many not be slytherin by house but you are by blood and we stick together." He was staring deep into my eyes.

"Im sorry im just so used to being judged, especially by my own house."

There was an awkward silence which felt like it lasted for minutes rather than the seconds it did in reality.

"Theres a Hogsmede trip this sunday and I erm was wondering if erm you would like to go with me."

I searched his eyes for any insincerity but found non only beautiful pools of grey to get lost in."Okay."

"Let me walk you back to your common room."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes-

Sorry its taking so long to get chapter 2 out, it will be much longer than chapter one. Found out yesterday that next tuesday I get to meet Tom Felton as my mum knows Warwick Davis and he's doing a favor for him, so i'm super excited about meeting him.


End file.
